


Mientras dormías

by Evangeline_Evans



Series: Stilinski's pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Alpha, M/M, were Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles observa dormir a Derek y piensa en esos preciosos momentos que ocurren en contadas ocasiones y que él guarda en un habitación junto a todo lo que es “Derek”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mientras dormías

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aquí está otra parte de mi primer fic Sterek. Es más corto de lo que había planeado, pero es una mezcla de una noche de insomnio y dos horas soporíferas de inglés. Seguidas. 
> 
> Sin betear, así que disculpad las faltas o las incoherencias.

 

__Una noche cualquiera en un mes cualquiera, tres años después del encuentro_ _

 

A veces, en contadas ocasiones, Stiles se quedaba despierto tras una tranquila sesión de sexo, de esas en las que la pasión no es lo que te mueve sino el deseo de ver, de SENTIR, que tu pareja está allí, que él sepa que tú estás allí. Sí, Stiles acababa hecho polvo (¡nunca mejor dicho!) pero Derek se dormía primero y él aprovechaba esos momentos de paz para contemplarlo..

En lo primero en lo que se había fijado era en su manera de dormir: siempre de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos (el cual acababa sufriendo las consecuencias tras media hora) y su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Stiles, justo encima de su corazón.

En esas valiosas noches, Stiles (a quien le gustaba pensar que era bastante espabilado) había descubierto mucho sobre Derek tan sólo con verlo dormir: el compás de su respiración, cuanto tiempo podía estar quieto, cuantas veces se movía si le acariciabas la frente, que hacía si le murmurabas al oído... Pero lo más importante, había descubierto que había pocas cosas que podían despertar a Derek. Podías moverlo, hablarle y hasta golpearlo (sin querer), y no se despertaba. Bueno, mentía. Stiles podía hacer todas esas cosas y Derek no se despertaba; cualquier otra persona caminaba por delante de su puerta y Derek saltaba como si una bomba hubiera caído justo al lado de la cama.

Sólo había una cosa que Stiles podía hacer para despertar a Derek: quitar su mano de su corazón. Le había costado dos noches descubrirlo; cada vez que Stiles se movía, la mano de Derek iba con él, y cuando se levantaba de la cama para ir al baño o a moverse un poco para liberar energía (estas ocasiones acababan con Derek y Stiles agotados y sudando), Derek se despertaba rápidamente y preguntaba que pasaba.

Lo importante es que Stiles finalmente aprendió a moverse sin despertarlo.

Llevaba un rato mirando su rostro, casi inocente y en paz, como si nunca hubiera conocido el dolor. Y aunque no le hubieran contado nunca lo que le había ocurrido a la familia de Derek, las pesadillas que tenía su pareja algunas noches (sobre todo al principio de su relación) hacían que su corazón se encogiera y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Y a veces lo único que Stiles podía hacer era subirse a su regazo y rodear su cuello con los brazos mientras Derek hundía la cabeza en su cuello.

Pero ésta no era de esas noches. Ésta era una buena noche. Todo estaba bien. La casa estaba en silencio. Derek dormía en paz.

Con una sonrisa, Stiles agarró con su mano libre la mano que se posaba sobre su corazón y se inclinó para depositar un pequeño beso en una esquina de la boca de Derek. Después, con mucho cuidado sacó el brazo dormido de debajo de la cabeza de Derek y se irguió en la cama. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Derek empezara a removerse y lo buscara con su brazo libre. Y, como casi todas las noches, Stiles apoyaba la cabeza en el brazo, con su espalda tocando el pecho de Derek y la mano derecha de éste sobre su corazón.

Finalmente, como todas las noches, Stiles susurró un pequeño “te amo” mientras Derek lo apretaba con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

 


End file.
